


Grab My...

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [22]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Spoiling your love





	Grab My...

Jon tilts his head, enjoying the view as you approach him on the comfy couch, “You know you spoil me, right?”

“I do my best.” You straddle his lap, handing him a glass of your strongest liquor and slipping your robe off your shoulders; the way his blue eyes indulge in your black laced pink ensemble make you let out a shaky breath, unsure if you’ll be able to handle his appreciation.

After a swig, he leans forward and allows some of the liquid to slip from between his lips; he watches as it cascades between your breasts like a starved man who is planning an attack on his final meal. You run your hands into his shaggy hair, leaning your heaving chest towards his lips and letting out a loud gasp when his hot tongue comes in contact with the cool liquid.

You are expecting him to grope you, send this over the edge quickly, yet he doesn’t, bringing his arms in a tight embrace around your waist; the sweetness of the gesture causes you to hug him and give his cheek a kiss.

“Before I do some things we’ll regret in the morning,” Jon pulls back, resting his head against the back of the couch, “I wanna talk to you about today.”

You lean forward, kissing his neck in an effort to distract him, “What about it?”

Jon gives your backside a light smack, “I know there was somebody talking to you at the show tonight.”

“Doesn’t matter if I wasn’t paying attention.” You begin to quickly use your mood, “Besides, this is why I hate going to the shows. I always get to hear some bullshit later.”

“I’m not mad, all right?” Jon stops you from escaping his lap as you had hoped, “I just—I was warned about some men giving you some looks tonight.”

“So the fuck what?” You try to get his hands off you, mood completely gone.

“I don’t know what I would do if someone else got your attention, (Y/N).” His words cause you to settle a little, waiting for him to elaborate, “It makes me a little nervous. That’s…all I was saying.” He holds you to him with one arm, using the other to put the glass on the table, and secures you around his waist while standing to his feet, “You got me like no one else.”

“I won’t hurt you, Jon.” You hug him fierce as he carries you into the bedroom, “You’ve got me, too.”


End file.
